


Tell Me You're Okay

by RayllaChokehold



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Canon, Extended Scene, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Raylla, Soft Raelle Collar, Soft Scylla Ramshorn, scene continuation, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayllaChokehold/pseuds/RayllaChokehold
Summary: This is a 1x04 scene continuation that starts when Raelle and Scylla talk under the willow tree.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 11
Kudos: 103





	Tell Me You're Okay

“Let’s put him behind us.” Scylla says and then reaches forward and wraps her arms around Raelle. Raelle hugs her back but is still shaken as thoughts of Porter’s death cloud her head. She tries pushing them aside, but it’s not going to be easy, so, she just focuses on holding Scylla in her arms. As they stand there embracing each other, Scylla begins to calm down. She was so worried that she’d lost Raelle, now she’s just so relieved that she’s okay. This whole incident caught her completely off guard and it brought up feelings that Scylla had no idea she was carrying. She realized that she cares very deeply for Raelle, her brave, determined, caring fixer. Yes, her fixer; Raelle was hers and Scylla wanted to keep it that way.  
  
“I don’t have class for like 2 hours, want me to stay with you?” Scylla asks as she pulls back and looks caringly into Raelle’s eyes.  
  
“Yeah. Can we go lie down? My head hurts.” Raelle responds with a slight wince.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Scylla responds tenderly, caressing Raelle’s face, “Yeah, come on, let’s go to my room.” She reaches down to hold Raelle’s hand and leads her out from under the willow tree. Their pace is slow and they’re both quiet as they make their way to Scylla’s dorm. The sun is rising into the sky and the brightness of the day hurts Raelle’s eyes. Scylla notices her discomfort and wishes there was something she could do; she feels so guilty, she never intended for Raelle to get hurt. They get to Scylla’s room and Raelle immediately takes off her jacket and sits down on the bed. Scylla closes the door quietly behind them and leaves the lights off, then she walks over to the windows and draws the blinds.  
  
“Thanks” Raelle says as she takes her boots off.  
  
“Do you want some water or anything?” Scylla offers.  
  
“No, that’s okay.” Raelle says as she climbs onto her side of the bed, “Can you just come lie down with me?” she requests, her voice sounds weak.  
  
“Of course.” Scylla responds softly and removes her jacket and boots as well. She gets onto the bed carefully and lays her head down on the pillow, facing Raelle. Raelle closes her eyes and reaches out for Scylla’s hand; she pulls her arm in and cradles it against her body. Scylla reaches up with her free hand and brushes the hair from the side of Raelle’s face and tucks it behind her ear. She caresses Raelle’s forehead with her finger tips and then slides them down, tracing her jawline. Scylla then moves back up to Raelle’s hairline and combs her loose hair back along her scalp and runs her fingers along the length of her braids.  
  
“That feels good.” Raelle whispers.  
  
“Good.” Scylla replies with a smile and tenderness in her voice.  
  
After a few minutes of running her fingers through Raelle’s hair, Scylla moves her hand down and begins to softly massage the back of her neck. She starts at the base of her skull and works her hand down until she’s underneath the collar of Raelle’s shirt, in between her shoulder blades. Every movement is slow and deliberate. Scylla slides her hand over and rubs one of Raelle’s shoulders, and then the other. Then she pulls her hand out of her shirt and moves to Raelle’s arm, massaging her deltoid, biceps, and triceps. She works down her upper arm and then rests her hand on Raelle’s waist. Scylla leans in and lightly kisses her cheek and Raelle tilts her head slightly so that Scylla can kiss her lips. She gives her a couple of soft kisses and then asks,  
  
“You wanna lay on your stomach and I’ll rub your back?”  
  
“Really?” Raelle responds with surprise; she isn’t used to people taking care of her, “Yeah, that sounds nice.”  
  
“Okay,” Scylla says as she sits up; Raelle rolls over onto her stomach, “lift your head?” she requests and then slides the pillow out of the way.  
  
“And can you take this off?” Scylla says, tugging at Raelle’s shirt. Raelle props herself up on her elbows and fumbles out of her shirt and bra while Scylla chuckles in amusement.  
  
“Shhh.” Raelle jokes as she lies back down, placing the side of her face on the sheet, closing her eyes again. Scylla climbs on top of Raelle and straddles her hips; she admires Raelle’s body for a few seconds and then starts slowly rubbing her hands over her back. Scylla is immediately distracted by how soft her skin is and reminds herself to focus. She works on Raelle’s back for a while, massaging lightly at first and then applying more pressure to the larger muscle groups. She focuses on her lower back, along her spine, and across her shoulders. As Scylla continues her massage, Raelle’s body relaxes and her discomfort seems to fade. Scylla eventually finishes off by running her nails across her skin and then smoothing her palms over her entire back. She leans down to kiss Raelle’s neck and shoulder a couple times and then gets back on the bed; she slides the pillow back into place for them to share and lays down on her side, facing Raelle again.  
  
Raelle rolls up to look at Scylla and slides over to her, pressing their bodies together.  
  
“Thank you” Raelle says appreciatively. Scylla puts her hand on Raelle’s waist and gives her an adoring smile. Raelle looks into her eyes and reaches up to caress her face; as they’re admiring each other, Raelle smooths her thumb over Scylla’s eyebrow and then leans in, kissing her affectionately for a few moments.  
  
“Yeah, that helped a lot, actually.” Raelle pulls back and says with surprise, her voice is clearer than before; she then leans in to kiss Scylla again, more aggressively this time.  
  
“It was my pleasure.” Scylla replies, and then a sultry smile appears on her face, “Speaking of… is there anything else I can do to make you feel better?” Raelle smiles coyly in response, knowing exactly what she’s hinting at, but plays along.  
  
“Hm, possibly… what did you have in mind?” Raelle questions, arching her eyebrow.  
  
“Well, it is Beltane…” Scylla replies as she reaches down and begins unclasping Raelle’s belt. Raelle responds with a chuckle and grabs Scylla’s face, kissing her in agreement. Scylla finishes unfastening her pants and reaches in with her hand, sliding her fingers along Raelle; she’s pleased to find that she’s already wet. Raelle kisses Scylla tenderly and lets out an “mmm” of pleasure against her lips. Scylla focuses on Raelle’s clit with her finger and breaks their kiss to take advantage of the fact that Raelle is shirtless; she moves down and begins kissing her chest and breasts. She then takes her nipple into her mouth, gently sucking and teasing it with her tongue. Raelle cradles the back of Scylla’s head and her breathing starts to pick up; Scylla rubs Raelle’s clit faster while sucking harder on her nipple. She keeps up the pace and it’s not long before Raelle is gasping and moaning with pleasure; her body tightens and then she cries out in release. Scylla slows her movements as Raelle’s orgasm rolls through her and a few seconds later, Raelle completely relaxes. All the tension leaves her body and her breathing begins to calm. Scylla lifts her head and kisses Raelle slowly and passionately as she removes her hand from her pants.  
  
Raelle kisses Scylla lustfully; she caresses her face and they tease each other with the tips of their tongues. She then reaches down to grab Scylla’s waist and slowly grinds her hips up against Scylla’s body.  
  
“I want to get you now.” Raelle says in between kisses, her voice thick with desire.  
  
“You sure? You don’t have to if-” Scylla begins to say, but Raelle stops her mid-sentence by crushing their lips together.  
  
“Yes. I need you.” Raelle says with determination as she rolls Scylla onto her back. She rests her chest on top of Scylla’s and props herself up with her arm. Raelle leans down to kiss her again and moves her hand from Scylla’s waist up underneath her shirt to massage her breast.  
  
“Slide your pants down.” Raelle says. Scylla doesn’t hesitate as she unfastens her pants and pulls them off just far enough so that Raelle’s hand won’t be restricted. Raelle runs her hand down Scylla’s body and in between her legs, massaging her with her nimble fingers. Scylla’s breath catches as Raelle slides two fingers inside her, pulsing them while rubbing her clit with her thumb. It only takes a few minutes before Scylla is already starting to lose it; her breathing turns shallow and she arches her hips into Raelle’s hand. Raelle sucks on her bottom lip for a second and then kisses her hard. As Scylla nears her climax, Raelle says,  
  
“I want to feel you come.”  
  
“Yes.” Scylla exhales heavily. Her moans become forced and her body tenses up as she grips Raelle’s shoulder tightly. Raelle continues to work her fingers and soon Scylla is erupting with pleasure; she moves her lips against Raelle’s and gasps for air. She’s consumed by the flood of sensation in her body and shudders one last time before relaxing completely. Scylla lays motionless on the bed; her eyes are closed and her heart is pounding in her chest. Raelle smiles to herself and kisses her softly as she slides her fingers out of her. Scylla gives her an exhausted “mmm” and Raelle snuggles against her side, resting her head on Scylla’s shoulder. Scylla wraps her arms around Raelle and holds her closely, resting her cheek on the top of Raelle’s head.  
  
They lay together in comfortable silence and just hold each other, enjoying the closeness. Suddenly, Scylla remembers that she almost lost Raelle this morning and is overcome with an urge to keep her safe. She tightens her arms around Raelle and reflects on how special she is to her now; Scylla never expected anything like this to happen, and it’s scary, but Raelle makes her happy. She has no idea what this means for their future, but decides not to worry about it for now; instead, she just focuses on the moment as she breathes Raelle in.  
  
Raelle begins to drift as she lays on Scylla’s shoulder; her headache is a lot better and she feels at ease in Scylla’s arms. She’s soothed from listening to Scylla’s heartbeat, which was a bit erratic for a minute, but it’s calmed down again. Raelle wonders what Scylla was thinking but knows that she can’t ask; Scylla is still uneasy talking about herself. Raelle realizes that her feelings for Scylla are stronger than Scylla’s are for her at this point, but she can tell that their relationship is evolving. Even just today, Scylla’s genuine worry and care for her was so obvious, and this makes Raelle very happy. Falling in love wasn’t anything that Raelle was looking for, but she’s not afraid of falling for Scylla. Suddenly, Raelle is pulled from her thoughts as she feels Scylla lift her head.  
  
“Hey, I have to go to class now.” Scylla says softly.  
  
“Alright. Yeah, I should get back to Abigail and Tally; they’re probably worried.” Raelle replies; she props herself back up and leans down to kiss Scylla again. After a few seconds, things start to escalate and Raelle pulls back, stopping herself, and with a laugh says,  
  
“Okay, we have to go.”  
  
“Yeah, I know. But I’m not happy about it.” Scylla says with a sassy tone. Raelle smiles and kisses her once more before sitting up and putting her clothes back on. Scylla pulls her pants back on and sits up as well; she puts her hand on Raelle’s lower back and asks,  
  
“How are you feeling?” Raelle pauses for a moment to assess and then a warm smile crosses her face.  
  
“I definitely feel better because of you.” she replies.  
  
“I’m just so relieved that you’re okay. I was really scared.” Scylla responds with sincerity, her eyebrows furrow with worry.  
  
“Well you don’t have to worry anymore, I’m alright.” Raelle says, comforting her; she then leans over and kisses her sweetly. They pull back and smile at each other and then both move to the edge of the bed to put their boots back on.  
  
“Ready?” Scylla says as she stands and grabs her jacket.  
  
“Yeah.” Raelle replies as she does the same. They leave Scylla’s room and make their way down the hall and out of the building, reaching the point where they have to part ways. They turn to face each other and Scylla reaches up to adjust the collar of Raelle’s jacket.  
  
“Good luck with training today; take it easy okay?” Scylla says with concern.  
  
“I will.” Raelle promises, “Have a good class. I’ll see you later today?”  
  
“Yes, absolutely.” Scylla replies with conviction.  
  
“Okay.” Raelle says with a smile.  
  
They lean in to kiss goodbye and Raelle reaches up and gently holds Scylla’s chin in her hand. They pull back and look into each other’s eyes for a second and smile at one another.  
  
“Bye.” They say together and then Scylla turns to walk to class and Raelle heads back to Circe.


End file.
